The Things I Do For Love
by Lady Jeh
Summary: "Ela podia ditar ordens, podia controlar tudo e todos, mas havia momentos em que os olhos da irmã o chamavam... Ou a respiração dela... Ou a maldade inata que vivia dentro de cada um deles. Nesses momentos ele sabia que ela não o negaria nada, nem poderia rejeitá-lo, pois eram apenas um, eram iguais." [JaimexCersei] {Ambientado antes da morte de Jon Arryn}


**Declaração: **_Os personagens desta história não me pertencem._

* * *

"**The Things I Do For Love"**

Ainda que se passassem mil anos ele saberia a verdade dentro de si. Tentaria negar, explicaria a si mesmo aqueles argumentos vazios de esperança, vazios de paixão, vazios de vida... Todas aquelas coisas em que não acreditava, mas que continuavam saindo de sua boca como verdades absolutas do homem que aparentava ser, mas que, na verdade, nunca existiu.

Dizia ao pai que não pensava em casar-se, quando não podia desvenciliar-se da ideia de ter a irmã e os filhos ao seu lado, para sempre unidos pelo sagrado. Dizia aos outros cavaleiros da guarda não ter medo do que lhe viesse a acontecer nas guerras e nos combates, quando não podia lidar com a morte, não imaginava seu corpo sem vida enquanto o corpo _dela_ continuava a sonhar, a viver e a sorrir. Algumas vezes falava em bailes, festas, bebidas e prostitutas baratas com seu irmão mais novo, coisas as quais não disfrutava realmente. Mas, ultimamente, desfrutara de fato qualquer coisa em que não estivesseem envolvidas uma boa luta com sua espada de guerra ou a própria Cersei?

Continuava a contar suas mentiras por aí. Soprando-as ao vento, como as folhas das árvores que enfeitavam o jardim do palácio. Não sabia ao certo se importava o que pensava Cersei sobre tudo aquilo, por que _ele_ _mesmo_ perdia tempo demais a pensar na pele clara e nos cabelos dourados da irmã.

Jaime suava em seu sono agitado. Sonhava, provavelmente, com cenas que fora obrigado a ver mais cedo, naquele dia. Era detestável. Robert era um homem detestável, devia matá-lo – mais um rei morto por suas mãos não faria dele um traidor pior do que já era. Não conseguia entender a si mesmo: sua raiva ardia quando via Robert beijando sua rainha, ardia muito mais do que quando via as marcas de agressão física no corpo dela que ele ocasionalmente provocava.

Ele acordou sem sentir que realmente havia dormido. Seu corpo estava suado, seus braços e pernas estavam cansados de todo o alvoroço provocado por seus pesadêlos. Olhou ao redor, tentando lembrar-se de onde estava. _No palácio, é claro._ Aos poucos começou a voltar a si, mas sua respiração não deixava nunca de ser ofegante, pois à memória vinha-lhe a odiosa cena que vira: sua Cersei nos braços de Robert, o homem a beijava com convicção – não por que a amasse ou quisesse beijá-la, ela era para ele como uma propriedade e o rei apenas provava seu ponto de vista. Cersei não demonstrava amor ou mesmo vontade enquanto retribuía seu beijo, mas não resistia nem esforçava-se em por fim a tudo aquilo. Havia tanto tempo que Jaime não via tal coisa, seu estômago ameaçou traí-lo e ele sentiu um enjôo muito forte acometer-lhe.

Era aquele enjôo, aquela dor física que o importunava agora, enquanto ele tentava, a muito custo, voltar a dormir.

Desistiu. Não podia voltar a fechar os olhos, pois juntavam-se em sua mente muitas outras imagens desagradáveis e decidiu que o melhor seria levantar-se e procurar a irmã. Afastaria todos os maus pensamentos se pudesse segurá-la em seus braços – mesmo que fosse por um instante. A beijaria e sentiria seu perfume e então poderia dormir em paz.

Saindo da cama, vestiu as calças que deixara sobre a cadeira no dia anterior. A madrugada ia alta quando Jaime saiu pelos corredores do lugar em direção aos aposentos do rei. Sentiu um arrepio quando um brisa fria entrou pela janela e tocou sua pele, entrando em contato com o suor provocado pelo sono agitado. Desejou ter tido a ideia de lavar-se antes de ver Cersei, antes de abraçá-la.

Dobrou uma esquina e viu um dos guardas andando em sua direção com uma expressão inquisitiva:

- Está perdido, Sor Jaime? - perguntou ele.

- Tenho um assunto importantíssimo a tratar com minha irmã – respondeu Jaime prontamente.

- Sabe que horas são agora? - o guarda tinha um sorriso esquisito, meio triunfante, meio sugestivo – Não prefere esperar que amanheça?

- Esperar que amanheça? Está louco? Acabei de lhe dizer que o assunto é importante, a rainha é minha irmã, não vejo motivo para esperar – respondeu-lhe novamente. Jaime já começava a ficar impaciente, não deveria estar parado ali, no meio de um corredor escuro, discutindo suas intenções com um guarda qualquer que sabia manusear facas e espadas apenas o suficiente para ficar em uma vigia monótona.

Jaime deixou que o homem ficasse falando sozinho e avançou pelos corredores do palácio. Vendo a porta do quarto do rei, acelerou o passo um pouco mais. Havia outro guarda em sua porta, contudo este era mais sensato e deixou-o passar sem fazer qualquer pergunta ou censurar-lhe o ato.

Bateu na porta.

Levou um minuto para que Cersei aparecesse à sua frente e Jaime duvidou que ela tivesse conseguido dormir durante a noite. Os olhos dela estavam muito abertos, espantava-se com a presença do irmão naquela hora e lugar. Normalmente era a irmã quem o procurava, ele poderia muito bem decidir _quando_ ou _onde_, porém ele nunca deveria cometer a insanidade de procurá-la no quarto do rei, era arriscado demais e todos sabiam que Porto Real estava cheia de mentirosos procurando por segredos alheios.

Cersei estava paralisada e seus olhos espantados, ao poucos, tornaram-se tristes. Mas não havia pesar na maneira como Jaime avançou para seus braços, ali mesmo: a porta aberta e os olhos do guarda cheios de repulsa a lhes observar.

Jaime estreitou a irmã em um abraço fervoroso, seus corpos unindo-se e tocando-se em todos os pontos como se fossem mesmo apenas um, como se jamais houvessem se separado. Segundos depois, Cersei pareceu lembrar-se de onde estava e de que havia uma curiosidade maliciosa no olhar do homem que guardava a entrada dos aposentos reais. Subitamente tomou consciência de que o rosto de Jaime estava enterrado na curva de seu pescoço, os lábios dele tocando-lhe a pele de uma maneira inapropriada entre irmão e irmã. Ele ansiava por ela, sentia algo muito parecido com fome, mas era desejo puro.

Jaime sentiu as mãos da irmã empurrarem contra seu peito, sem muita convicção. Ele se afastou, de qualquer maneira... Alguma coisa, em meio ao furor com que a segurava, o fez ver Robert deitado na cama ao fundo do quarto e ele a soltou.

Ela o fitou por alguns segundos, parecia procurar um motivo sólido que explicasse a presença do irmão, arriscando-se daquele jeito. À Jaime parecia simplesmente que ela o queria alí e até o esperava.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Jaime? - Sussurrou ela, esforçando-se para imprimir um tom de reprimenda na voz.

- Achei que, talvez, _sua graça_ estivesse sentindo saudades de mim – respondeu ele, no mesmo sussurro, um tom de desafio confiante em sua voz baixa.

Cersei segurou a mão do irmão gêmeo e puxou-o para o interior do quarto – que ainda era uma opção melhor do que empurrá-lo para fora e deixá-lo contar suas mentiras estúpidas ao guarda que, com certeza, gostaria de ouvir sua explicação antes contar a todos no reino sobre as visitas secretas de Jaime aos aposentos da rainha, _sua_ _própria irmã_.

Uma vez dentro do quarto, Jaime voltou a estreitar a irmã nos braços, desta vez beijando-a ferozmente, sentindo como a respiração dela acelerava e ficava pesada. Ele tentou reprimir os sons guturais que produzia enquanto a beijava, mas todo o esforço era em vão. Desistiu de sensurar-se e passou a beijar o pescoço da irmã, descendo os lábios por toda a pele quente e nua que encontrava. Até mesmo desejou que o rei acordasse e os visse assim: Jaime desatando os laços e puxando as anáguas do vestido que Cersei usava para dormir sem perder nunca o contato entre seus lábios e a pele da rainha. E Cersei... Cersei deixava-se levar, como se não tivesse vontade própria – algo que perfeitamente se encaixava na situação, concluiu Jaime. Nessas circunstâncias, ela portava-se como se dependesse dele. Ela podia ditar ordens e tomar decisões, podia controlar tudo e todos, mas havia momentos em que os olhos da irmã o chamavam... Ou a respiração dela... Ou a maldade inata que vivia dentro de cada um deles. Nesses momentos, ele sabia que ela não o negaria absolutamente nada, nem poderia rejeitá-lo pois eram apenas um, eram iguais. Ainda criança, Cersei dizia que eles eram a mesma pessoa e tinham dois corpos, e o fato de terem dois corpos era apenas uma piada feita pelos deuses, mas que os fazia estarem irremediavelmente unidos pela eternidade.

Ele sentia-se assustado quando ela falava aquelas coisas e, com o passar do tempo, adquiriu maturidade para sentir-se ofendido quando Cersei dizia-lhe tais disparates. Ele a amava por que a _amava_. Por que sim. Não havia de culpar os deuses ou as tragédias do mundo por isso. Ele a amava por que ela era Cersei e ele não seria Jaime se não o fizesse.

Jaime deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela, por baixo de suas roupas, traçando o contorno fino de um corpo muito parecido com o dele. Ela suspirava, mordendo o lábio inferior – tinha mais sucesso em reprimir suas reações ao toque dele.

No entanto, ela estremeceu quando Jaime tocou-lhe as costelas, próximo aos seios. Afastou-se imediatamente.

- Não, Jaime.

- Por quê? Seu precioso Robert não vai acordar nem mesmo se eu colocar uma adaga em seu pescoço agora – respondeu ele, franzindo o cenho, insatisfeito.

- Não se trata disso... - ela continuava a manter distância, mas parecia arquejar de verdadeira dor.

Jaime não perdeu mais tempo argumentando, já começava a entender perfeitamente o que havia acontecido. À luz pálida da lua que entrava pela janela do quarto, Jaime prestou mais atenção ao rosto de Cersei. Havia uma mancha avermelhada, beirando o roxo, na sua bochecha.

Jaime aproximou-se, sentindo a raiva arder dentro de si uma vez mais. Cersei fez menção a se afastar novamente, mas antes que ela pudesse dar um passo para tráz o irmão segurou-lhe o braço, puxando-a para perto com algo que era quase violência.

Ela arquejou. Ele empenhou-se em deixar a pele de sua barriga exposta para que pudesse enxergar os machucados pelos quais ela gemia. A irmã estava muito machucada, aquilo nunca havia acontecido, não daquela maneira. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos e ele mal podia ouví-la sussurrar seu nome e uma porção de súplicas.

- Não, Jaime... Por favor... Não...

Os olhos de Jaime estavam embaçados e já não conseguia enxergar ou pensar com clareza, embora não houvessem lágrimas queimando-lhe as vistas. Respirou fundo, tentando organizar os pensamentos, voltar a ser quem realmente era. Contudo, ele sabia muito _bem_ quem realmente era.

Jaime Lannister.

O Regicida.

Pouco se importava. Sua honra já não era mais nada, mesmo que seus motivos algum dia tivessem sido honestos. Olhou para a figura do rei: imóvel, apenas ressonando em sua cama – a cama que dividia com a mulher que deveria _amar_.

Andou silenciosamente até a pequena mesinha ao lado da cama do rei. Encontrou ali, escondida sob alguns panos, uma adaga. Não pensava, não raciocinava sobre as consequências quando tomou a lâmina em suas mãos trêmulas e atravessou-a pela garganta do rei.

O sangue espalhou-se, vertendo em abundância, manchando os lençóis. Robert abriu os olhos assustados enquanto definhava e Jaime percebeu que ele olhava fixamente para Cersei ao morrer.

- Jaime... Jaime... - Cersei continuava a murmurar. Mas Jaime ainda estava imerso no êxtase que a morte de Robert proporcionara.

Virou em direção à irmã, entregou-lhe a adaga banhada do sangue da realeza, beijou-lhe a fronte com ternura e, tão calmo quanto a paz de espírito podia lhe deixar, saiu do quarto e andou para o calabouço onde ficavam os assassinos e traidores.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**_ Faz um longo tempo que eu não escrevo nada, mas os Lannisters eram bons demais pra deixar passar ^^ Enfim, deixem um review e me digam o que acharam. Como eu disse, faz algum tempo que eu não escrevo e quero saber se não perdi o jeito :D_


End file.
